Hook and Milah
by Mirantia
Summary: This is the story of Hook and Milah. I always wondered how they have met, so I made a story about it with a view chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"I would like a beer, please." Milah sat down in front of the bar and looked around. The bar was almost empty except for a young man who was sitting by the fireplace. The man looked up and smiled at her. Milah blushed and looked away.

"Here you go, Miss," the barkeeper said. Milah nodded a thank you and took a sip from her drink.

"Are you always an early drinker, or is it just for today?" somebody asked. Milah looked up. The man from the fireplace was now sitting right next to her. It took her a moment to think of a suitable answer. No one had ever been so rude to ask her something like that!

"That is none of your business," she finally said curtly.

"No, it isn't," the man agreed calmly. He turned his head to the barkeeper. "I would like one too, please." Milah lifted her eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone, but I _am_ an early drinker," the man whispered to her. Milah couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Well, if you really must know," she said, "I am not _always_ an early drinker...but I do this often."

"Well, I can't very well judge you for that, can I?" the man said with a grin, lifting his own glass to her in a toast.

Milah smiled. Then, feeling self-conscious, she looked down at her beer in order to avoid looking at him.

Undeterred, he asked, "What's your name, love?" Milah turned her head to the man again, but before she could answer, he added,"Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with these questions. But it's not every day that you meet such a stunning beauty drinking at the bar on her own." His eyes roved over her with frank admiration. Milah blushed again. How very charming he was! This man gave her a feeling that she never had before.

"It's Milah," she said softly.

The man stood up and bowed low with a sweeping flourish of his arm. "Killian Jones, at your service," he announced gallantly. Milah smiled and gave up trying not to look at him. She just couldn't_ stop_ looking at him. And Killian couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her too.

"Where are you from?" Milah asked. "I have never seen you here before."

"Well, love, a better question might be, where am I NOT from? I've traveled the seven seas and beyond," Killian answered. "I'm a pirate. I go wherever the wind takes me."

"You're a pirate? Aren't you lonely?"

"No, It's not that lonely. I have my man. And in my travels, I meet many interesting people...but in truth, never any so fair as you." He smiled at her, which made her blush again.

She thought of what he had said about his travels. "You must have seen the whole world already!" She sighed dreamily. How she would love to see the world! "Do you have many adventures?"

"Of course I have," Killian answered with a smile. "There is an adventure every place I go. Even when I am there for the second time."

"That sounds amazing!"

"And what about you, love?" Killian asked. "It's obvious that you are from here, but have you ever been anywhere else?"

Milah looked down and sighed. Oh, how she wished that _she_ could see something of the rest of the world, instead of being stuck in the same old village!

"No, I haven't," she answered.

"You haven't?" Killian asked, surprised. "An exquisite creature such as yourself, shut up for your whole life in this drab cage? Why, it's criminal!" He shook his head. "Well, you're more than welcome to come along with me if you want. I'll show you the whole world."

Milah only stared at him this time. Was he really trying to run away with her? But they had only just met! And the worst part was that she actually _liked_ the Idea. What was wrong with her?

"I have a husband and a son," she said after a while.

Killian sighed regretfully. "Of course. I should have guessed. A woman as beautiful as yourself would not have stayed single long. I'll wager you had a veritable _army_ of gallant knights dueling for your favor! I envy the man you chose to honor with your hand in marriage. He must be an exceptionally brave and extraordinary man, to have won the heart of one such as you. " Milah bit her lip, thinking of her husband's cowardice, deliberately injuring himself to avoid combat. He couldn't hold a candle to this exciting stranger.

Killian put his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. His gaze was so intense, it made her tingle all over. She felt that she could look into his eyes for eternity.

Overcome with the emotion, she quickly looked away. What was she _doing?_ She was a wife and mother! "I have to go!" she said and jumped off her bar stool.

"Will I see you again?" Killian asked.

"Yes...No...I don't know!" she said, flustered.

"Well, I hope it will be the first option," Killian said with a wink. Milah stared at him again for a second and then ran away, forgetting the payment for her beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian smiled as he watched Milah run away. It was obvious that she was into him; she just didn't want to admit it.

"Where did she go?" somebody asked. Killian looked up. The barkeeper was looking at the empty seat where Milah was sitting before.

"Oh, she 's gone, mate," Killian said calmly. "She had to leave."

"She left without paying for her drink!" the barkeeper said angry. "Luckily I know where she lives, so I'll come to collect the money tonight."

"Or you could just give her a free drink," Killian suggested. If the barkeeper went to her house to collect money for only_ one_ drink, she would probably be humiliated in front of the whole town. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"No, I can't!" the barkeeper yelled, even angrier. "I have to eat too, you know!"

"All right! Calm down, mate!" Killian grabbed his bag and threw a few coins on the bar. This guy should learn some manners! Who would ever want to humiliate a stunningly beautiful woman like Milah? "Here," he said. "This should cover both of us." The barkeeper looked at the coins and then at Killian. "What? Isn't it good enough for you, mate?"

"Oh, of course it is," the barman said and he picked up the coins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Killian said with a fake smile.

The barman put the coins in a case that was standing behind the bar and turned to Killian again. "You know, if I were you, I wouldn't go on with this," he said.

"Go on with what?" Killian asked innocently.

"That flirting with Milah," the barkeeper said. "She told you she's a married woman, and she even has a kid."

Killian leaned in close to the man. "A word of advice, mate," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "If I were you, I wouldn't stick my nose in somebody else's business. Especially not in the business of a pirate."

Milah walked with her head down to her home, thinking about Killian. She had the strong feeling that she was actually falling in love with him. But she couldn't! She needed to stay away from him as far as she could. She could never see him again. That was the only way.

"Mamma!" Milah looked up and saw her six-year-old son running to her. She didn't have to pretend to look happy. Who couldn't be happy with a cute son like she had?

"Hi, Bae," Milah smiled as she gave her son a hug.

"Mamma, look what I made!" He gave her a piece of paper and Milah rolled it out. On the paper where drawn two people. They were both smiling.

"It's you and Papa," Bae said excitedly. Milah smiled and looked at the loving couple in the drawing. She sighed. She did feel like that about Rumple once, but It had vanished when he injured himself at the front, just because he didn't want to die. Of course she cared for him, but it wasn't the same anymore.

"Do you like it, Mamma?" Bae asked, a little upset when she didn't say anything.

"Oh, of course I like it, Bae!" she said and put her hand on his head. "It's beautiful. You're getting better."

"I'm not good enough," Bae said, sighing. "I want to be as good as you are!"

Milah smiled and knelt down to be at the same height as her son. "You are only six years old," she said to him. "You will become better with the years if you keep practicing. And by the way, you are better now than when I was six."

"I am?" asked Bae excitedly.

"Yes, you are! Now, don't give up. Make another beautiful drawing." Bae smiled as he took back his drawing.

"When will Papa be home, Mamma?" Bae asked as he walked back to the house with his mother.

"He'll be back any minute," Milah answered. "I'd better start making dinner."

"Can I help?"

"No, no. You just go and play. I'll call you when dinner is done." Bae nodded and ran outside. Milah smiled and grabbed a pot to make dinner.

"Dinner was delicious, Milah," Rumple said with a smile as he put his plate in the washbasin. Mylah didn't answer. She just stared and thought about the meeting with Killian. "Milah?"

"What?" Milah asked as she woke up from her daydream.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course I am!" She stood up and walked to the washbasin to scrub the dishes. _Stop thinking about him, stupid! _she thought.

"Are you sure?" Rumple asked again. "You know you can always tell me if there is something wrong."

Milah thought before she answered. Maybe she wasn't falling in love with Killian. Maybe she just wanted to _be_ him. She just wanted to get out of this town!

"All right," she said finally. "There _is_ something wrong." She turned to Bae who was drawing again. He didn't have to know that she was unhappy.

"Bae, why don't you go outside and play with your friends," she said. "Your father and I need to talk." Bae looked at her and then at his drawing.

"But I am drawing!" he said. "I can't do that outside, it will get dirty!"

"Please, Bae," Rumple said. "It'll only take a minute. You can finish your drawing when we're done."

"Yes, Papa," Bae sighed. He jumped off his chair and walked out the door.

"What's wrong?" Rumple asked, concerned.

"Well, I-" How was she going to tell him? Would he actually understand? There was only one way to find out.

"I want to leave the village!" she blurted finally.

Rumple looked surprised. "You want to leave the village?" he asked, confused. "Why? You were born here. _We_ were born here!"

"Yes, Rumple, that's the problem!" Milah sighed. "We have never been out of this village! I want to go somewhere else, just anywhere!"

"But Milah, think about Bae! He has friends here! He likes it here!"

Milah couldn't argue with that. Bae _did_ like the village. He probably wouldn't want to go. "We can at least _ask_ him what he wants," she tried. "Don't you want to be somewhere else? A place where they don't see you as a coward?" Milah was just as shocked as Rumple by her last words. Why on earth did she say that? "Rumple, I-"

"So that's the problem?" Rumple asked hurt. "You want to leave because you're ashamed of my reputation here."

"No! That's not the reason," Milah said as she put her hand on his. "That is absolutely not the reason. I don't even know why I said that. I just want to get out of here. I feel like a prisoner."

Rumple sighed. "I don't know, Milah," he said. "I'll think about it, but I'm actually happy here, even if everybody thinks I'm a coward. More importantly, our son is happy here." Before she could answer him, he walked out of the house. Milah sighed and dropped herself on a chair. One thing was clear after their conversation: Rumple _didn't _ understand her.


End file.
